The Experience
''' The Experience '''is the second episode of the show, Party Pooper Pants. Transcript SpongeBob and the gang wake up to a fog of nothing. Nothing can be seen. Everyone thinks they're in heaven for a moment, but that moment went away quickly. Patrick says "Hey, why does heaven look like SpongeBob's house? That's the best design for heaven they could have come up with?!?" Suddenly SpongeBob is seen behind him. "That's not f***ing funny, Patrick." says SpongeBob. "Also, we're not in heaven. For some reason my house didn't get drenched in lava that bad. Everyone still looks wounded and terrible, but we're still alive." SpongeBob heads towards his closet to get a first-aid pack. When he grabs the pack he sees a dildo in the closet too. SpongeBob says "What the hell is this doing in my house? I'm not gay! Or.. am I?" Suddenly, dramatic music plays, but it immediately it is interrupted by Mr. Krabs. He says "My knee is burning! Help! Please!" "Okay, okay, cheesh Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob says. SpongeBob heels it and begins to put the First-Aid kit back. Suddenly, he is interrupted by Plankton. "What, you can't heel me just because I try to steel? C'mon now, SpongeBob." Plankton says. "Fine." SpongeBob says. SpongeBob fixes him up, and finally he can put the First-Aid kit back. Meanwhile, Sandy is packing up to leave the party. "Okay, Hopefully I don't come across lava. Bye everyone!" She says. "Bye!" says everyone else. But when Sandy walks out the door, she screams and the scene cuts to outside the house, and the house is floating in a lake of lava so big you can't even see the shore. "Uh... SpongeBob?" Sandy asks. "Have you looked outside yet?" "No, why- HOLY SH**." SpongeBob yells. "Indeed." Sandy says. "Haha, I get it." SpongeBob says. "SHH! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MENTION SBFW MEMES HERE." Sandy whispers. "OH F***, RIGHT." SpongeBob says. "Okay, anyway, how the hell do I get home?" Sandy says. "I don't know... I guess we have to stay here." SpongeBob says. Meanwhile, Plankton and Karen are in SpongeBob's room. Plankton sits on the bed. "I.. I just don't think it will ever happen, baby. You're a computer, I'm a... well... Plankton. Two totally different things." Plankton says. "Oh, come on now, Plankton! You always think of plans!" Karen says. "Yeah, well, I don't have a plan for this one." Plankton dissapointiny says. Karen says "Well... I think I know a way. You need to program me with a vagina and feelings. Then I can have orga-" "WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, KAREN, THIS IS A PG-13 SHOW NOT AN NC-17 SHOW." Plankton yells. "Okay, okay, sorry." Karen says. Plankton programs the carp outta Karen and then they do the thing where.. uh you... you... you take a stick and put it in a hole! :DDDDDD Anyway, meanwhile, everyone is freaking out because they barely have a supply of food and they can't get out. "HOW WILL HE SURVIVE? HELP US!" Everyone says. "Everybody, please, calm! There is plenty of food to eat!" SpongeBob says. But on the inside, he's thinking about how the hell he is going to do this. There's only enough food for like a week. There is no way they can survive this? Or... can they? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:2016